


Gift Enough

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5 : gift OR sacrifice, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Nwalin Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Even when the future is bright, past failures still creep into Dwalin's dreams.





	Gift Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Have some shameless angsty fluff.

Dwalin wakes in the dark of night, memories chasing away dreams, poisoning them into nightmares, waking him into the smell of burning flesh. He stares up at the ceiling, listens to the breathing next to him, matches his own to it, calms. He wants to turn and bury his face into fragrant russet hair and breathe the scent in, as Nori is a creature of comfort and there's some scent or another on him more often than not. More often, now.

 

But Dwalin doesn’t trust himself.

 

It's bitter irony that a bright future should wake old wounds, remind his sleeping mind of failures, of lives he swore to protect and couldn't. 

 

So he stays on his back, hands clenched to fists at his sides, and breathes steady and deep.

 

It is Nori who moves, presses closer to him, even when he doesn't quite touch. ‘Hush, go back to sleep, you're safe, we're  _ all _ safe,’ Nori reassures sleepily, daring to run his fingers over Dwalin's fist.

 

Eventually, Dwalin does sleep again, and his dreams are of future gone right and the gift they are forging together, even if just Nori in his heart and life had been gift enough,  _ family  _ enough.


End file.
